1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation device with improved fin structure.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated by electronic components such as integrated circuit chips during operation thereof. If the heat is not efficiently removed, the electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation devices are often used to cool the electronic components.
A typical heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a cooling fan arranged on the heat sink. Electronic components are usually attached to a center of the heat sink, the location at which heat generated by the electronic component is primarily concentrated. The cooling fan includes a motor at a center thereof, and an impeller mounted around the motor. During operation of the cooling fan, the motor drives the impeller to rotate and generate airflow towards the heat sink. However, due to blocked access to the motor, only a small portion of the airflow reaches the middle of the heat sink immediately under the motor, such that heat concentrated at the middle of the heat sink cannot be efficiently dissipated.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the described limitations.